


Hell Bound

by lucifertookhim



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifertookhim/pseuds/lucifertookhim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know i should be finishing my other fic but i couldn't help myself my Theon feels cannot be contained i'm sorry!</p></blockquote>





	Hell Bound

It must have been over 3 days since his master abandoned him in this dungeon, so deep within the Dreadfort that not even the sound of screams from the torture cells he’s gotten too accustomed to reach him, there in the darkness, thirsty and starved no one could hear his pleas yet his traitor body screamed anyways.

His whole body ached as it laid limb on the cold floor while Death’s cold hands start tingling his tormented soul. By now Reek has become Death’s toy, he’d come to him reaching his hand to him filled with hope and promise, an end to his misery just to pull away in the last minute throwing him back into the dark chasm that is his life.But Reek’s broken mind is easy to fool, maybe once Reek had sharp wits, once he was a man and would have fought Death off but now he was Reek, not even a man anymore, just Ramsay’s creature, so he let the reaper play his wicked games.

The sweet shivers of doom lulled him, absorbing him further into darkness sending him to the troubled slumber he longed for, for sleep was the only deliverance he could get, and so he slept.

“Wake up!Theon, wake up!!” Asha screams as she shakes her sleepy younger brother “Hurry! come on, father is back and he wants to see you”   
with that notion they young boy jolts out of his bed panicking ”why does he want to see ma? and why is he back?” so many questions flooded his mind   
“we lost” Asha said, her voice has never been so small, she looks away from her brother’s eyes ashamed as if she was the reason the the Ironborn lost the war “now hurry up, you don’t want to keep father waiting”  
the young boy shook his head and started to get dressed.

the angry roars and curses of men and the wails of women around the island filled the castle halls yet somehow Balon Greyjoy’s voice seemed to overpower them all .

Balon’s voice terrified Theon when he was in good mood and hearing him in this state made his whole body tense with fear “You ask..asked to se...see me father?”  
“Get out all of you!!OUT!” and every man stood and left, men twice the size of the overthrown king looked down and succumbed like children.

Theon was confused he hated being alone with his father and he was pretty sure his father shared his feeling.  
“You’re brothers are dead,do you know what that means?”   
“they’re feasting in the Drowned God’s watery halls?” Theon narrated what he’s been hearing all his life  
“NO! that’s not what i’m asking.It means you’re my heir now, Heir to Pyke and the Iron Islands” Balon was too close for Theon’s comfort. throughout his life, his father never embraced him or kissed him, no! Ironborn don’t do such things. Theon couldn't bare his father’s gaze, he stepped back but to his luck stumbled on his feet and fell on his behind   
“Look at you, pathetic, unworthy to bear the name Greyjoy! how could you rule the Iron Island when you barely qualify to be one?” his foot collides with the young boy’s rib cage and he lets out a surprised moan “GET UP! The Storm God has send it’s wrath upon me, we lost the war and i lost the seastone throne and was cursed with you”

Theon tried not to cry, he knew his father’s opinion of him , his brothers didn't miss a chance to remind him of how weak and unworthy he was,yet hearing him say it to his face hurt more than he could have anticipated “I am Ir..Ironborn, I’m yo..ur s..son” he let out out between sobs which earned him a back handed slap   
“trust me if i didn't know that you wouldn't be standing here before me” Balon spat back as his fist lands on his son”s face sending the frail body back to the floor.

Theon curls up into a ball and his father lands a kick after another on his torso  
“At least i’ll get rid of your sight” Balon steps back knowing that if he lets himself go he’ll end up breaking more than a few bones “Tomorrow, Eddard Stark will come and take you to winterfell, his hostage, it means that if the Iron Islands rebel again he’ll send me your head” he harshly pulls his son back to his feet, he can visibly see the horror in the child’s eyes “STOP CRYING! ARE YOU A WOMEN? IS THAT IT?” he through him to the ground again “YOU’LL NEVER BE A GREYJOY! YOU JUST A PATHETIC…”

“REEK! REEK!” another foot hit his rib cage, other voices filled his ears and a torchlight that blurred his vision  
“Get up! Lord Bolton is back and he wants to see his Bitch” 

Harsh hands grabbed his limp body and pulled him to his feel “Gods you truly reek” Skinner said in disgust   
“just like Lord Ramsay wants him” Damon laughed as he helped skinner drag Reek out of his cell.

As Theon was shoved between two pairs of hands realization hit him, He wasn't pretending to be Reek this is what he was from the start he was always Reek his time with Starks made him forget but now he can be his true self again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know i should be finishing my other fic but i couldn't help myself my Theon feels cannot be contained i'm sorry!


End file.
